


for years or for hours

by ladybonehollows



Category: Arcane Ascension - Andrew Rowe
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybonehollows/pseuds/ladybonehollows
Summary: Corin doesn't want to dance with Jin, except that he absolutely does. Expanded scene from AA2
Relationships: Corin Cadence/Jin Dalen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	for years or for hours

Jin's suit fit him very well.

I stared at the collar of his shirt, because that felt easier than staring at the hollow of his throat, just peeking out above it. And it was  _ much _ easier than starting at the sharp angle of his jaw, clean-shaven.

I knew, objectively, that Jin was attractive, but suddenly it felt like I'd been hit over the head with it.  _ What's wrong with me? _

Blinking, I tore my eyes away from Jin to focus on something — anything — else. Most of the guests were at the tables eating, or mingling together, but enough people were on the dance floor that we wouldn't stand out. I imagined I could feel eyes on me anyway, and knew their source without looking. Sera would never let me live this down.

_ I shouldn't be here _ , I thought, and felt the familiar heaviness in my gut that appeared any time my mind drifted toward Jin. Jin, who was here. Jin, who was dancing with me.  _ This is such a bad idea. I wish he hadn't come. _

But I was also glad that he had, and that dissonance was going to eat me up inside.

We were close enough that I heard his quiet, indrawn breath as he prepared to speak. "Corin —"

"Don't," I said quickly. I didn't know what he was going to say, but if I had to dance with him, I couldn't bear the thought of muddling it further with whatever he had to say. "Just… please."

Jin was silent for a moment, then he nodded. "Very well," he said.

And then proceeded to say nothing at all. Which was exactly what I'd asked for. But the air was thick with everything that hung between us, and as the silence stretched out, I was suddenly sure that I would suffocate on it. "You look good," I blurted out, and then felt my face flush. I was grateful that I was already staring at a button on Jin's shirt. "I, um. I mean, you look well."

A quick glance up showed me the slow smile lifting the corner of Jin's mouth, but I looked away again before I could catch his eye. I felt  _ sweaty _ . I was very aware of the exact points where we were touching, but not in the way I usually was. It didn't repulse me. I felt on edge, but it didn't come with the same bite that I was used to. Jin's hands were feather-light around mine, and the only thing I felt was  _ nervous _ .

I glanced around at the other couples dancing around us. Some held each other the same way we did. Some held each other closer. I wondered what that would be like. I didn't dare find out.

Carefully, I tightened my grip around Jin's hands.

He didn't react, his hands still barely holding onto mine, and my throat was tight when I made myself look up at him. One of his eyebrows was raised in question. He thought I was trying to get his attention, I realised, and felt my heart sink.  _ Damn it, why does all…  _ this _ have to be so difficult?  _ Steeling myself, I squeezed again, and took half a step closer.

Jin blinked, and the slow, hesitant smile that spread across his face in the next second was the most genuine that I'd ever seen on him. I heard his deep breath, and held mine as his hands finally tightened, warm skin brushing against mine. He paused, and then pulled them closer, pressing them against his chest.

That was…

Okay, that was…

_ Right, breathing. _

I exhaled slowly, and didn't know what to do with the relief that unlocked something heavy in my chest.

So I didn't do anything. 

The song changed, and I didn't do anything except continue to dance with Jin, and tried not to wonder what the resh I was doing. Thoughts of trust and forgiveness and comfort pressed in on me, but I pressed them back to the deep corners of my mind to dwell on later. I was overwhelmed enough as it was by the closeness of our bodies, and the fact that it felt…

Well, it felt  _ nice. _

It felt nice, and when the second song finished, I didn't want to move away.

But I did, because the lump in my throat was getting too big for me to handle. If Jin was disappointed, he didn't show it, bowing with his regular formality even as he did an unusually poor job of hiding a smile.

_ This doesn't mean anything _ , I said to myself again as he bid me goodnight.  _ Nothing at all _ .

I stared after him for a few long seconds after he disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
